Angelic Watcher
by Lady Sirona
Summary: Angel loves to Watch Buffy... what happens when he watches a really private moment?


**Angelic Watcher**

**By Lady Sirona**  
This is Rated** M** for sexual content  
masturbation and m/f sex [Buffy Angel]  
edited and beta read 10 Sept 1998 by Janet Caires-Lesgold  
_This occures in a universe where there is no gypsy clause to the curse :)_

_**Angelic Watcher**_

Buffy left the park where she and Angel had spent their time together  
hugging and kissing. They had come to the edge, as they had of late, and  
he had run as usual from their building passion. Drat the man! She wanted  
more than this teasing and kissing... Hot and horny, she went home knowing  
well the fact she would once again have to solve her own sexual heat  
problems...

Buffy went to her room, gathering up her supplies. Masturbation had become  
somewhat of a production for her of late, but she didn't mind. It was  
worth the effort.

Smiling to herself in anticipation, Buffy went into the shower and turned  
it on hot, and she slowly started to cleanse herself. This was her  
beginning ritual to her masturbation fantasy where, in her mind, she was  
preparing herself for making love to Angel, and she wanted to be perfect.  
She lathered up her hands and slowly ran them all over her body, down her  
sinewy arms and across her pert breasts. She briskly soaped her abdomen,  
and ran her fingers through her pubic hairs as she soaped every part of her  
body. She played with her nipples and pulled and tugged on them, and felt  
the answering response deep within her womb. She washed her hair slowly  
and luxuriously, and when done rinsed her entire body. Getting out of the  
shower she enveloped herself in a humongous fluffy towel and dried herself  
off.

She walked to her room wrapped in a towel to lie on the bed nude. She had  
a bowl of ice water next to the bed, and a towel, the key to her fantasies.  
She placed her hands in the ice water until they were so cold she couldn't  
feel her fingers, and then dried them on the towel. Slowly she started to  
stroke and play with herself with her cold hands, imagining it was Angel  
who was touching and pleasing her... She had his jacket on the bed near  
her head: the smell of it reminded her of Angel and made her fantasies  
become real in her mind. She as usual she had been totally prepared,  
except this time she forgot one major thing: to shut her blinds...

As he usually did, Angel came up to Buffy's window to watch her sleep. At  
first he thought she had gone to bed with his jacket, and then he realized  
she wasn't sleeping... no, not at all. In total shocked astonishment, he  
gazed at her through the window.

Buffy was sprawled on her bed, nude, with Angel's jacket near her face.  
Her legs were spread and she was giving him a perfect view of her secret  
lips. She was slowly playing with her nipples, and massaging her breasts,  
occasionally pinching and pulling at the nipples. As she got more excited  
she turned her face into the jacket.

She ran her hands down her body, and while one hand played with her breast  
and nipple, the other one massaged her pubic hair and lips, slowly  
inserting one finger and then another, playing with her clit. The  
moistness built and flowed. She had her eyes closed and she imagined her  
cold hands to be Angel's as they stroked and pleased her. "His" hands  
pleasured her, playing with the nipple until it was a hard little bud  
sensitive to the warm air of her room. The other cold hand played with her  
hidden lips, and stroked her clit, raising the stimulation and sending  
pleasurable waves through her and keeping the juices flowing. She moaned  
and started to buck her hips into her hand faster and faster as the tension  
built in her, and she rode the crest of pleasure, until she obviously came  
hard. "Oh, Angel," was what she cried at her orgasm.

Angel was dumbfounded. She was masturbating and she was thinking of him!  
He wanted to be in there with her so bad it hurt. He had a raging hard on,  
his dick straining the material of his pants, but he was afraid to disturb  
her. Then, when he thought the show was over, it took a new twist.

Buffy hung over the bed and pulled out a small four-inch dildo, shaped like  
a man's penis, dripping wet. She slowly started to insert the penis into  
her hot love box, and slowly move it in and out, pinching her breast with  
the other hand, and starting to move it faster and faster. Angel watched  
as the passion flushed her skin. Then she did a mysterious thing: she  
took it out of her and dipped it into a bowl of... ice water? She rapidly  
swished it around and then plunged it into herself again, continuing to  
pleasure herself with the ice-cold cock.

It dawned on Angel: she was making the penis "cold"... like he was cold.  
He was often afraid to touch her, crucially aware of their temperature  
differences. She told him it didn't matter... Now he saw plainly that it  
really didn't matter: in fact, she gloried in the temperature difference.  
Just as he realized it, she rolled over onto her stomach, thrusting and  
impaling herself on the cold penis inside of her as she hugged the jacket.  
She started to talk "pillow talk" into the jacket. Angel listened with  
rapt attention, his hard on getting stiffer and larger.

"Oh, Angel! Harder... I need you so... Deeper... I love your cold cock  
inside of me... I love you... Please, Angel! Deeper!'' Buffy was  
thrashing and thrusting on the dildo. "Please, Angel, love me... I need  
you so much!"

Angel couldn't stand it anymore, he entered her window. She never heard  
him enter: she was too busy pleasuring herself within her fantasy of him.  
Just as she said, "Oh, Angel... Please... I love you... I need you to  
love me!" he reached down and touched her back and said, "I am here to do  
that."

Buffy was in heaven: she was nearly to orgasm and her fantasy felt  
entirely real. Then she realized that there was someone touching her back!  
With a squeal she rolled over and looked right into Angel's eyes. A smile  
was on his lips as he reached down and pulled her into his embrace and  
kissed her, deeply and thoroughly. The kiss wasn't the little playing  
kisses that they were used to sharing. It was the sensual deep kiss of a  
lover.

"I love you, Buffy," he said as he stroked her body. "I'm here... You  
won't need this," he added as he gently removed the dildo from her vagina  
and dropped it on the floor. "I have the real thing." He slowly looked at  
her as he touched her gently.

"Angel?" She looked scared. "What did you see?" she asked, blushing deeply.

"I saw everything." He bent down and kissed her. He stroked her breast  
with his cold hands in the same manner as she had. Then he kissed and  
suckled the breast while playing with the other. She arched her back and  
moaned, partially saying his name. He took his time. He knew she was a  
virgin, and the little dildo she played with was nowhere near his own  
nine-inch proportions.

Buffy looked up, and the love in her eyes was blinding. She slowly pulled  
his shirt off and felt his cold skin against her body. He continued to  
suckle, and she was amazed at his consistent sucking until she remembered  
he didn't need to breathe. That thought led to another: how long could he  
go down on her, not needing to breathe?

Almost in response to her thought, his kisses started to go lower, as he  
licked and sucked and nibbled his way down her abdomen, munching on her  
pubic hair, slowly dipping his tongue down along the outside of her lips.  
She moaned and squirmed, and he repositioned his body at the base of the  
bed, grabbing her hips with his hands and "packed a lunch to stay the day."

Angel loved the musky smell coming from her, and slowly started to lick the  
juices flowing so freely. She moaned and squirmed and bucked. He just  
slowly continued to lick and tantalize her. Gently he played with her  
clitoris with his tongue, and she bucked like his tongue was an electric  
prod. He just held on tight and continued.

Her passion was building like it had never built when she pleasured  
herself, wave after wave of peaking delight. She felt his head between her  
thighs, and no matter how hard she clamped her thighs, he never stopped.  
She thrust her pussy into his face with a animalistic growl. She needed  
something, but had no idea what.

With one hand, Angel reached down and stripped off his pants, kicking them  
off as Buffy fucked his face. He waited until she was mindless in her  
action and then, with vampire-quick movement, he changed position and was  
atop her with his manhood plunged deeply within her. He could feel her  
warm moist vagina tear with his entrance and then clamp down and milk him  
for all he was worth as she came.

She came in a massive orgasm merely at his entrance into her. She looked  
up into his eyes, passion flooding her face, and moaned deeply, bucking her  
hips to meet him. "I love you," was all he said to her as he started to  
rock with the rhythm old as time.

Buffy was sated and complete with the man she loved between her legs and  
deep within her. She didn't care what the morning would bring: he was  
hers tonight. She didn't think it was possible but she was starting to  
build tension again. *Could you die from too much orgasm?* she wondered  
for a moment before losing her thinking ability.

Angel started to feel her respond to him again and he smiled. She was an  
open book. He felt his own passion building and decided this was not the  
night for an all-night marathon: deflowered virgins tended to overreach  
themselves if not cared for properly. As he felt the passion building and  
he knew he was close to his own orgasm, the smell of her virgin blood from  
her deflowering filled his nostrils and bloodlust came over him. He wanted  
to do as he had done to many of his victims for a hundred and more years,  
and drain her at the moment of orgasm, but he wouldn't; he couldn't: this  
was Buffy. He reached and leaned forward and instead of biting her neck,  
sank his fangs into her pillow as he moaned with his own orgasm and pumped  
his juices into her as she came with him.

Buffy was shocked to find Angel's face buried in her pillow as he moaned  
with his own orgasm. She felt the ridges on his face against her face and  
realized that, at orgasm, he had changed into game face. She realized she  
really didn't care, and she tipped over into her own orgasm.

She lay there, trying to catch her breath, while he didn't move. She  
wondered if he was unconscious. He slowly raised his head and spit out  
feathers, and she laughed. He looked so cute, in game face, spitting out  
the feathers stuck to his tongue. She realized then how close she had been  
to him really biting her. Fear laced through her.

"Are you all right?" she asked, as he morphed back to human. "Yes," he  
replied as he stroked her shoulder and ran a finger down her arm to rest on  
her breast. "You almost bit me, didn't you?" she asked with her eyes wide.

"Yes," he replied, as he hid his head from her. "But you didn't!" She  
lifted his head to see blood-tinged tears in his eyes. *Ann Rice was right  
about that!* "That was why you were so afraid to make love to me?" she  
asked, realizing just why he had been so afraid of their building passions  
of late. "Yes," he replied softly. She kissed him deeply, and found a  
feather he hadn't gotten out of his mouth yet. They played tongue hockey  
with the feather until they were giggling.

"So, *now* what is your excuse for not making love to me?" She eyed him  
challengingly.

"Allergic to feathers?"

Fin


End file.
